Les Étoiles
by seerstella
Summary: Setelah semua ini, mereka—Ralph dan Jack—takkan melihat bintang dengan sama lagi. Dibuat untuk #WorldBookDay2014, prompt 'Stars' dan Mars Challenge kategori 'Companionship'. Rated M for safety (warnings inside).


Title: Les Étoiles

Author: Seer M. Anno

Fandom: Lord of the Flies

Genre: AU (No Conch! :O). Friendship/Adventure. A bit dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fandom except the story below. Please don't sue.

Rating: R

Warnings: Slight gore. Character death(s).

Summary: Setelah semua ini, mereka—Ralph dan Jack—takkan melihat bintang dengan sama lagi.

A/N: Untuk Mars Challenge + World Book Day 2014 (maafkan daku kakak-kakak, karena anak ini sedang _error_ ^^;). Prompt WBD 'Stars'. Berdasarkan film tahun 1963 dan sedikit bukunya. No-Conch-AU. Enjoy!

* * *

**Les Étoiles**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

Waktu Ralph masih kecil, dia mendengar soal _Titanic_. Kapal yang tidak pernah bisa tenggelam, begitu kata orang-orang. Begitu dia tenggelam, orang-orang mencemoohnya. Menghinanya. Melemparkan kutukan padanya. Menangisinya karena telah menyeret ribuan orang ke lembah ajal.

Mrs. Henderson adalah salah satu dari sedikit penumpang yang selamat. Beliau bukan pembohong ulung, dan diceritakannya semua pada ayah Ralph, seorang perwira Angkatan Laut, dan pada Ralph yang mendengarnya dari balik pintu. Didengarkannya cerita tentang jeritan-jeritan para penumpang, kapal yang terbelah (Ralph masih sulit membayangkannya), dan bunyi tubuh menghantam lautan.

Dan diatas semuanya, diceritakannya soal bintang-bintang yang dilihatnya setelah diselamatkan. Bintang-bintang yang sangat terang, dan akan selamanya terpatri diingatan wanita itu. Ralph membayangkannya sambil tetap bersandar di pintu.

Begitu pesawat yang ditumpangi Ralph jatuh ke sebuah pantai di pulau pada tengah siang yang panas, hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah: _adakah bintang-bintang itu disini nanti malam?_

Tak lama, bayangannya tentang bintang-bintang terenggut oleh rengekan anak-anak kecil, meminta perhatian dan rumah yang belum tentu bisa mereka lihat lagi. Ralph tidak tahu dimana mereka berada, demikian juga si gemuk aneh Piggy yang baru dikenalnya. Mereka semua hanya sekelompok anak-anak lelaki yang akan diungsikan dari daerah perang, dan pesawat mereka mengalami kecelakaan seperti _Titanic_.

"Kita terdampar! Kita bebas! _BEBAS_!"

Ralph terlonjak karena teriakan itu, dan begitu juga seorang anak lelaki berjubah hitam yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dia butuh beberapa saat untuk sadar bahwa itu adalah jubah paduan suara anak laki-laki.

"Tutup mulutmu, Maurice!" bentak anak itu.

"Tapi, Merridew, mereka senang!" balas anak yang dipanggil Maurice itu, mengibaskan jubah hitamnya.

Baru saat itulah Ralph melihat—benar-benar melihat—anak-anak kecil yang sekarang sedang tertawa. Anak bertubuh tinggi yang membentaknya—Merridew—mengerutkan kening, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun, tak lama, dia menatap Ralph.

"Siapa pemimpin kalian?"

Ketika Ralph lama tidak menjawab, Merridew kembali bertanya.

"Ada orang dewasa?"

"Tidak," Piggy menyahut di samping Ralph. Merridew langsung memelototinya, membuat tubuh gemuknya mengkeret ketakutan. Kemudian dia mengulang pertanyaannya, yang kali ini dijawab Ralph dengan gelengan kepala.

Mendadak terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh, disusul keributan anak-anak. Merridew hanya menengok ke belakang, dan Ralph melihat sekelompok anak-anak paduan suara sibuk mengerubungi sesuatu seperti lalat-lalat hitam berukuran raksasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Merridew.

"Biasa," sahut Merridew. "Simon pingsan lagi. Waktu kami mau tampil di London dan Sheffield juga begitu. Capek mengurusinya." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi dia _heatstroke_ kali ini, bukan tegang."

Awalnya Ralph tidak mengerti, sampai kelompok anak-anak itu menggotong seorang anak kecil berjubah hitam ke bawah pohon.

"Merridew... tolonglah. Jubah ini panas sekali," pinta salah satu anak. "Simon pingsan lagi, tuh."

Ralph melirik ke arah Merridew, yang akhirnya menghela napas kesal.

"Ya sudah. Lepas saja."

Kata-katanya disambut oleh seruan lega anak-anak itu. Setelah melemparkan jubahnya ke bawah pohon kelapa, Merridew melihat kembali pada Ralph.

"Harus ada yang memimpin. Namaku Jack."

"Ralph."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan memimpin?"

* * *

Malam itu, Ralph tidak bisa tidur. Selain karena 'tenda' yang dibuat dari ranting dan daun itu terlalu sempit (apalagi ditambah si gendut Piggy), dia juga ingin melihat bintang-bintang. Maka dia keluar perlahan-lahan supaya tidak ada yang bangun, dan duduk di pasir.

Laut tampak tenang, dan dia mendongak. Bintang-bintang membalas tatapannya, dan dia cerita Mrs. Henderson tentang mereka seketika terbayang.

_Apakah ini sama dengan yang beliau lihat saat diselamatkan?_

"Malam, Ketua. Memperhatikan bintang?"

Ralph terlonjak saking kagetnya. Merridew—Jack Merridew namanya—duduk dengan enaknya di sebelah Ralph dan ikut menatap bintang. "Kau tahu, aku sering melakukan ini."

"Apa?"

"Menatap bintang. Kau tahu, kebun rumahku besar sekali," katanya dengan nada menyombong. "Aku sering tiduran di rumput dan menghitung bintang sampai ketiduran."

"Berapa yang kaudapat?"

"Ratusan." Nada Jack terdengar menyombong seperti biasanya, dan Ralph tersenyum. Dia belum pernah melihat anak yang seperti ini.

"Pernah menyanyi dibawah bintang?"

"Sering. Biasanya kalau menggalang Pesta Natal."

Ralph terkadang memimpikan itu, ketika dia masih ingin masuk paduan suara anak-anak, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Jack merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Sama luar biasanya dengan berburu! Kecuali waktu Simon pingsan. Itu payah."

"Kau seperti sudah jagoan saja." Ralph terkekeh, dan wajah Jack menjadi semerah rambutnya. "Padahal anak babi pun tak berani kaubunuh tadi pagi."

"Tutup mulut."

Ralph tertawa dan mereka kembali menghitung bintang.

* * *

Berhari-hari setelah itu, Ralph tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dan kali ini bintang-bintang tidak tampak semuanya. Asap menutupi sebagian dari mereka, dan perasaan Ralph bercabang.

Dia seharusnya senang, karena ada yang menjaga api yang dimintanya sehingga tetap menyala, tapi dia tak lagi bisa melihat bintang, satu dari sedikit hal yang mengingatkannya pada rumah. Pada cerita Mrs. Henderson dan orangtuanya. Dia akan punya cerita untuk mereka jika dia pulang.

"Payah. Apimu merusak semuanya. Sekarang, tidak ada bintang yang bisa kita lihat." Jack berkata sambil melempar diri ke pasir, dan mata Ralph menyipit menatapnya.

"Asap itu supaya kapal bisa melihat kita. Lalu kita bisa pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Itu bukan pertama kalinya Ralph mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, tetapi itu tetap membuatnya kesal. "Jadi kau mau tetap disini dan berburu babi hutan?"

"Itu menyenangkan untukku. Untuk _kami_, anak-anak paduan suara yang sekarang berburu untuk kalian."

Ralph hanya menatapnya sejenak. Kalau dia benar, ini baru enam hari berlalu sejak mereka terdampar. Dan Jack sudah kelihatan lain sekali. Yang tersisa darinya, di bawah darah hewan yang sengaja dicorengkan di wajahnya dan rambutnya yang berantakan, hanya topi paduan suaranya (lengkap dengan lencana emas) dan celana pendeknya.

_Dan sejak kapan dia membawa tombak itu kemana-mana?_

"Kau bahkan menyuruh anak-anak kecil berburu. Padahal aku minta mereka membangun pondok."

"Kita perlu daging untuk dimakan!"

"Kita perlu tempat berteduh. Dan hanya Simon yang membantuku sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana anak itu."

"Suruh si gendut itu saja."

"Piggy dan asmanya? Kau mau membunuhnya?"

Jack memelototinya. "Jadi, kau menuduhku—?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Ralph berdiri. "Kau tidak tahu betapa capeknya mengurusi dedaunan yang terus-menerus roboh!"

"Kubilang, kita perlu daging untuk dimakan! Itu tugasku!" Jack ikut berdiri. "Tugas _kami_!"

"Kau sih enak. Kau _suka_ berburu. Kau berburu dan mereka mengikutimu. Kau mengecat muka mereka dan memberi mereka tombak! Sementara itu, siapa yang peduli kalau kalian mati kehujanan atau tidur sembarangan saja seperti ikan mati? Itu gunanya pondok, Jack, kau dan anak-anak paduan suaralah yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya!"

"Tapi kau makan daging yang kami dapat! Tutup mulut, Ralph, dan biarkan kami berburu!"

Lalu Jack berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, dan Ralph terduduk di pasir, menatap sisa-sisa bintang dan berjuang meredam kekesalannya.

* * *

"Kau tidak bisa tidur."

"Ada apa, Simon?"

Kali ini bukan Jack, melainkan Simon, si anak aneh yang sering pingsan, yang menemani Ralph di pantai. Sudah sebulan lebih berlalu. Asap masih menutupi sebagian bintangnya, meski sudah mulai menipis, dan perasaan Ralph masih bercabang.

"Kau kesal bintangnya kurang?"

Ralph tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya Simon mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya, tetapi dia tidak habis pikir. Anak aneh yang jarang bicara ini memang seperti bisa melihat apa yang tidak dilihat orang lain.

"Kau akan melihatnya lengkap nanti, kalau kau diselamatkan."

Ralph menatapnya, dan dia menatapnya balik. "Ini sudah sebulan lebih, Simon."

"Tapi aku tahu kau akan diselamatkan."

"Percaya," sahut Ralph sinis, lalu menatap langit. Sejak insiden kapal minggu lalu, ketika ada kapal dan tak ada asap karena anak-anak kecil berburu bersama Jack, Ralph menjadi semakin skeptis. Sekelompok anak kecil sudah mantap mengikut Jack berburu, dan semakin sedikit yang mau menjaga api, memetik buah, dan tidur di pondok.

"Aku yakin itu, Ralph. _Kau_ akan selamat."

"Sudahlah, Simon."

* * *

"Beraninya kau menginjakkan kaki di teritori Merridew! Kau tidak takut pada si Monster?"

Bintang-bintang kali ini, tiga setengah bulan sejak mereka terdampar, bersinar terang sekali. Tidak ada asap, Ralph tahu itu. Sejak perpisahannya dengan Jack, yang kemudian menjadi Ketua Suku, menguasai pantai bagian selatan, dan diikuti banyak anak-anak kecil, dia menjadi semakin tidak yakin akan selamat.

Seorang anak tersangkut di sulur-sulur sebuah pohon, dan sisanya percaya bahwa si Monster akan memakan anak itu. Simon tidak meyakinkan ketika bilang bahwa monster itu adalah mereka sendiri, dan (sisa-sisa) kelompok Ralph melemparinya dengan pasir. Piggy baru membuka mulut dan semua menyuruhnya diam.

Mata Ralph tertuju pada Jack, yang wajahnya nyaris tidak bisa dikenali karena 'cat wajah'nya, dan kemudian pada ujung tombak yang nyaris menyentuh lehernya. "Ya. Aku perlu pisaumu."

"Buat apa?"

"Kau masih mau menghalangiku menyelamatkan anak yang tersangkut itu?"

"Mungkin si Monster sudah memakannya sekarang."

"Kau percaya juga pada omong kosong itu?"

"Aku tahu ada Monster di dalam hutan sana. Aku sudah melihatnya. Dia bergerak, dan suaranya _sreeek...sreekk._.."

"Jack! Diam!" Ralph hampir meledak. Dia menyentakkan kepala, dan tombak Jack melukai sisi lehernya. Darah menderas ke bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli. "Kau mau meminjamkan pisaumu atau tidak?"

"Aku ikut. Aku ingin tahu, siapa yang benar."

Cahaya bintang, dan obor Jack, membantu mereka di dalam hutan, dan ternyata anak itu sudah mati. Ralph melihat sulur berduri yang mencekik lehernya dan dipotongnya sulur itu sehingga anak itu bisa mendarat di tanah. Ada luka menganga di tangannya, mungkin karena dia berjuang melepaskan diri.

"Monster memakannya!" jerit Jack. Suaranya yang dulu merdu sekarang serak seperti burung bangkai. "Monster itu nyata! Kami akan membunuhnya!"

Jack merenggut pisaunya dari Ralph lalu lari kembali ke pantainya.

* * *

_Sekarang... siapa yang tahu sudah berapa lama mereka di sini?_

Seorang anak paduan suara bernama Robert pernah menandai pohon untuk hari, tetapi dia sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Piggy bilang mereka sudah disini selama setengah tahun, dan Ralph bingung, mengapa dia belum juga jadi gila setelah seluruh kejadian ini.

Ralph melempar dirinya ke pasir, dan mulai menangis. Kejadian semalam masih berputar di kepalanya, jeritan Simon terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya seperti sebuah piringan hitam rusak, bercampur teriakan anak-anak dan bunyi tombak menusuk sesuatu, 'sesuatu' yang Ralph tidak ingin tahu apa...

Anak itu—yang baru dua belas tahun umurnya—menjerit, frustrasi dan ketakutan, dibawah bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip mendengarkannya. Tidak ada asap, tidak ada sisa anak-anak di kelompok Ralph (kecuali si kembar Samneric), dan tidak ada juga yang terpikir untuk menyalakannya sejak insiden kemarin. Piggy berlari keluar dari pondok, dan nyaris jatuh menggelinding dalam usaha menghampirinya.

"Ralph, Ralph, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Simon mati, Piggy! Dia mati di teritori Merridew dan aku mendengarnya mencoba memberitahu tidak ada monster!"

"Memang tidak ada, Ralph." Piggy menundukkan kepala. "Mereka hanya gila kemarin. Api unggun dan babi hutan dan pesta dari Jack... itu bisa membuat semua orang gila."

"Mereka membunuh Simon!"

"Ya. Mereka memang gila. Tenanglah, Ralph. Kita pasti akan keluar dari sini. Aku akan bertemu bibiku tak lama lagi."

Ralph menatapnya nanar. "Kau masih bisa berharap begitu?"

Piggy tersenyum kecil. "Kita semua akan selamat, Ralph. Tenanglah. Kau ketua sukunya, kau bisa mengatur mereka dan kita akan pulang."

"Bodohnya kau," isak Ralph, tapi nadanya tidak mengejek. "Mereka semua sudah berburu. Tinggal kita dan Samneric."

"Kita bisa menarik mereka lagi kemari. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi. Aku akan membantumu. Kita punya api, dan asap akan membuat kapal melihat kita."

Ralph hanya menangis dan menangis. Sekali ini, dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa kecuali fakta bahwa Simon telah meramalkan kematiannya sendiri. Dia mendongak dan menatap bintang-bintang. Entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya mereka seperti membentuk wajah Simon yang tersenyum.

"Rasi Simon," gumamnya. Piggy tidak mendengarnya, dan dia malah menerangkan beberapa jenis bintang yang diketahuinya, dengan harapan dapat mengalihkan perhatian Ralph dari kematian Simon.

Tangis Ralph menjadi semakin keras.

* * *

Bintang-bintang seolah bersembunyi di balik sedikit asap yang dibuat Ralph dan Piggy ketika Jack dan kelompoknya mencuri kacamata Piggy untuk membuat api unggun di kelompoknya sendiri. Mereka sudah berburu dan ingin memasaknya. Kesabaran Ralph, kalau dia memang masih punya, habis total setelah itu.

Pagi-pagi benar, dia menerjang masuk hutan, membawa tombak yang pernah diberikan Jack sebelum mereka pecah kubu, Piggy dan Samneric terseok-seok di belakangnya. Piggy merengek karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa tanpa kacamatanya, dan Ralph terpaksa melambat untuk menuntunnya.

Roger, sahabat dan tangan kanan Jack, melihat mereka jauh sebelum mereka tiba di Kastil Batu, 'istana' Jack di pinggir pantai. Semua pemburu, dengan wajah coreng-moreng seperti pemain sirkus yang menyeramkan, seketika keluar seperti tikus keluar dari sarang.

"Mau apa kau?" suara Jack berhasil mengalahkan suara laut, ketika Ralph berhasil memanjat kastil itu. Kastil ini, seperti namanya, sangat berbatu, tinggi, dan curam, dan anak-anak seperti Piggy hanya bisa sampai 'tangga' bawah. Samneric berani naik sedikit lebih tinggi.

_Kupikir kau temanku, Jack_. Itu satu-satunya pikiran yang melintas di kepala Ralph ketika dilihatnya betapa Jack yang sombong telah berubah menjadi anak lelaki dengan wajah penuh darah dan ekspresi yang haus darah.

"Piggy butuh kacamatanya! Kalau kau perlu, kau bisa pinjam!"

Jack mengabaikannya, matanya menangkap bayangan si kembar. "Tangkap dua anak itu!"

Seketika para pemburu, anak-anak kecil dan anak paduan suara, _siapapun dengan wajah tercoreng-coreng itu_, berloncatan keluar dan meraih kedua anak yang menjerit-jerit itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka sudah menyeret dua anak malang itu ke dalam gua terdekat. Piggy, yang berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ikut berteriak-teriak di bawah.

"Ralph! Ralph! Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak bisa melihat! Ralph! Mana kacamataku?!"

Ralph berusaha keras untuk tetap menatap ekspresi mengerikan Jack, anak yang dulunya pemimpin pujian di gereja yang mendidiknya dengan keras, yang lepas kendali begitu tidak ada lagi aturan yang mengekangnya.

_Siapa yang percaya kalau kami hanyalah anak-anak berusia duabelas tahun? _

"Lepaskan mereka!"

"Siapa yang akan membelamu, Ralph?" ejeknya. "Tidak ada lagi pasukanmu. Si gendut juga terlalu gendut untuk berkelahi."

"Hentikan ini!" Ralph menengok ke belakang dan melihat Piggy berusaha memanjat. Anak gemuk itu berhasil mencapai tempat Samneric sebelumnya, dan mungkin dia bisa melihat Ralph sedikit sekarang, karena kemudian dia berteriak meminta kacamatanya lagi.

"Kacamataku, Ralph!" teriak Piggy. Lalu dia mendongak, dan mungkin melihat bayangan anak-anak di atas.

"Kalian!" jeritnya lagi. Suaranya ditenggelamkan oleh sorakan anak-anak dan debur air laut, namun angin membawanya ke atas, membuatnya cukup terdengar. "Kalian ini kenapa?! Kalian seharunya bisa lebih masuk akal! Kenapa kita tidak memakai akal sehat?! Kita mungkin bisa diselamatkan!"

Ralph mendengarnya menjerit-jerit di bawah, dan dia teringat akan tujuannya kemari. Ditatapnya mantan temannya itu. "Kau brengsek, Merridew! Kau pencuri!"

Wajah Jack menjadi merah. "Siapa yang kaupanggil pencuri?!"

"KAU! JACK MERRIDEW ADALAH SEORANG _PENCURI_!"

Ralph tersentak ketika tombak Jack hampir mengenai telinganya. Meski bukan pemburu, insting Ralph lumayan terasah berkat malam-malam-menatap-bintang-nya, ketika dia bisa mendengar suara-suara hutan yang sunyi. Dia menunduk dan berusaha menyerang kaki Jack, dan dengan cepat mereka berkelahi dengan seru.

Ralph melihat anak-anak kecil, yang beberapa bulan yang lalu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka yang rapi, menatap dari puncak Kastil Batu, masih menyoraki mereka. Sekarang mereka seperti itu. Beberapa telanjang dan wajah mereka kotor oleh tanah dan darah.

_Apa sebenarnya yang merusak kami? Apa Monster yang selama ini ditakuti anak-anak?_

Jack melompat, menghindari tombak Ralph, dan menerjang ke depan. Suatu tindakan nekat, dan pasti akan menambah daftar anak yang mati, kalau saja Ralph mengacungkan tombaknya ke depan. _Kalau saja_. Untungnya, saat itu, tombaknya mengarah ke bawah, dan hanya menggores kaki Jack. Ralph tidak ingin ada lagi yang mati.

Tetapi, ketika Jack membanting Ralph ke tanah dan bersiap untuk menonjoknya, suara lain, yang bukan sorakan, menghentikan mereka.

Kemudian Ralph melihat batu raksasa itu meluncur jatuh.

Semua melihatnya.

Semua kecuali Piggy, yang masih sibuk berteriak minta kacamata dan akal sehat dari anak-anak yang lain.

"PIGGY!"

Batu itu meluncur semakin cepat, dan sebelum siapapun sempat bertindak, benda itu sudah menghantam Piggy, seketika menghentikan teriak-teriakkannya. Ralph melihat darah dan tubuh gemuknya terayun dan jatuh ke laut. Darah memercik ke bebatuan Kastil Batu dan mewarnai sedikit lautan menjadi merah.

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada juga yang bereaksi, bahkan Jack, ketika Ralph melarikan diri ke dalam hutan.

* * *

Sekarang sudah malam, menjelang subuh. Tidak ada asap, dan bintang-bintang bertebaran dimana-mana. Ralph meringkuk di bawah bayang-bayang pohon, bersembunyi.

_"Bakar hutan ini, kata Jack. Keluarkan dia..."_

Itu kata-kata yang didengarnya dari salah seorang pemburu ketika dia sedang sibuk bersembunyi. Matanya membulat ngeri. Dia tahu dia takkan selamat kalau pergi pantai, dan mungkin saja Jack hanya menggertak sambal, ketika dia juga perlu makan dari hutan ini—

Bau asap merangsek masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Dia mendongak dan melihat asap menutupi sebagian bintang-bintang, sama seperti berbulan-bulan yang lalu, ketika dia menyuruh anak-anak kecil untuk membuat api dengan kacamata Piggy. Simon yang sudah mati, _Simon_, menawarkan diri untuk menjaga apinya, bersama dengan kadal yang baru dijadikan teman...

Ralph melompat berdiri, terbatuk-batuk. Telinganya menangkap suara jeritan anak-anak, yang terdengar lebih menyeramkan dari seharusnya.

"BUNUH BABINYA! BUNUH DIA! BUNUH!"

Ralph menerjang asap, yang sekarang sudah menjadi kabut. Tangannya meraih tombak yang ditemukannya tadi lalu berlari membabi buta, entah kemana.

"BUNUH!"

_Pantai! Mana pantai?!_

"BUNUH DIA!"

Ralph tersentak ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang besar dan hidup menabraknya. Dipukulkannya tombaknya ke anak itu sampai roboh, dan dia berlari lagi.

"BUNUH DIA! BUNUH!"

Ralph berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Tersangkut dahan dan terjatuh. Bangkit lagi dan berlari lagi.

_Hutan ini dikelilingi pantai! Keluar dari hutan ini!_

"BUNUH DIA!"

_KELUAR!_

Ketika udara yang segar menyambut tubuh Ralph yang seolah tidak kehabisan tenaga, dia melihat pohon kelapa. Penglihatannya buram, namun dia tahu dia sudah tiba di pantai.

_Aneh. Apa itu manusia berbaju putih? Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi sejak kapan ada malaikat memakai celana pendek seperti itu?_

Ralph roboh di kaki seorang perwira Angkatan Laut.

* * *

Ralph tidak merasa seperti Mrs. Henderson sekarang.

Dia diselamatkan, tentu saja. Kapal AL itu melihat asap dari hutan yang dibakar Jack dan kelompoknya, dan itu menjadi ironi terbesar seumur hidup Ralph.

Sudah lama sekali sejak dia memakai baju bagus tanpa robekan atau tambalan. Semua anak-anak itu disuruh mandi dan diberi pakaian bersih. Anak-anak kecil sudah tidur, dan Ralph tidak ingin mendekati Jack dan kelompok pemburu. Maka, dia menemukan dirinya melamun di geladak, menatap bintang.

Semakin mereka meninggalkan pulau yang terbakar itu, semakin banyak bintang yang tidak tertutup asap. Mereka seolah menenangkan Ralph, mengingatkannya bahwa dia akan pulang.

_Tapi Piggy dan Simon dan anak yang tersangkut di sulur itu tidak pulang._

"Menatap bintang lagi?"

Ralph terlonjak ketika Jack mendekatinya perlahan. Rambutnya yang merah menyala tak lagi berantakan, wajahnya bersih, dan pakaiannya sama rapinya dengan Ralph. Ralph tidak menjawab, dan Jack menjaga jarak ketika dia ikut menatap bintang di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, dan memang sebaiknya begitu.

Bintang-bintang itu seolah tersenyum pada mereka, dan Ralph bisa melihat Rasi Simon lagi. Simon sedang tersenyum, dan Piggy ada di sampingnya, berkelap-kelip. Keduanya tersenyum, seolah memaafkan Ralph yang tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya.

Airmata tiba-tiba membanjir di pipinya, dan dia menangisi semuanya. Simon, Piggy, Jack, Roger, dirinya, anak-anak lain, dan si Monster yang sudah merusak kepolosan hati anak-anak seperti mereka. Dia menangisi euforia kebebasan mereka, malam-malam melihat bintang ketika mereka baru terdampar, pertengkaran soal berburu dan membangun pondok, perpecahannya dengan Jack, anak yang tersangkut di sulur berduri, pesta yang membunuh Simon, perkelahian yang membunuh Piggy, dan hutan yang terbakar. Dia menangisi semuanya. _Semuanya_.

Dia merasa Jack mendekatinya, tetapi tidak berbicara sampai lama sekali.

"Maafkan aku."

Ralph tahu itu takkan mengubah apapun, sama seperti airmatanya. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya terisak-isak sambil menatap langit.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Jack. Ralph meliriknya, dan ternyata airmata pun sudah membanjiri pipinya yang berbintik-bintik. Dia juga ikut menatap langit, dan Ralph seketika sadar, dia juga melihat Rasi Simon dan Piggy.

Mereka takkan melihat bintang seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Okay. Done. around 3.1k words! Mungkin bukan yang terbaik, tetapi kali ini setornya bener kok. Hehe. Setidaknya bisa setor beneran. Moga-moga suka, dan masih masuk ke prompt-nya!

Sebenarnya, teriakan aslinya adalah 'Kill the pig! Kill the pig!' tapi kok kalo diterjemahkan aneh ya? #galau

Sekarang balik ke presentasi Laos! Astaga, Laos! D:


End file.
